The diversity of bioactive lipids and their interconnected metabolism provide a network of pathways regulating intra- and inter-cellular signaling and function. Dysfunctions in these pathways contribute to the pathobiology of cancer progression and metastasis. These considerations have necessitated the development of lipid chemistry and analysis. The Lipidomics Core was created based on unique expertise of the key personnel in lipid chemistry, analysis, and metabolism. It has evolved into a key Core for the program project grant (PPG) entitled Sphingolipids in Cancer Biology and Therapy, and was used by all participating investigators. Furthermore, this Core has developed into an institutional, national, and international resource in the emerging fields of lipidomics and pathobiology. Core services include: 1) assisting PPG investigators in experimental design, selection of lipids of interest, and interpretation of analytical results; 2) providing qualitative and quantitative analysis of lipid components from different biological materials (cells, tissue, and biological fluids), primarily employing high performance liquid chromatography-tandem mass spectrometry (HPLC-MS/MS) technologythe Core currently provides quantitative analysis of more than 100 distinct lipid molecular species; and 3) providing synthetic molecular tools to study lipid metabolism (e.g., functionalized and fluorescent ce ram ides, site-specific radioactive sphingolipids, 17C-sphingolipids) and diversified synthetic lipids and analogs for cellular, in vitro, and in vivo studies (e.g., organelle-targeted sphingolipids and organelle-targeted inhibitors of sphingolipid metabolizing enzymes). The Lipidomics Core has been instrumental to the success of the PPG investigators by providing them with unique capabilities and critical results that should continue to contribute for the successful progress of this PPG.